Generally, a suspension case is a form of display box that contains two pieces of planar parallel elastic film. An object for display is sandwiched between the two pieces of planar parallel elastic film and frictionally held in place therebetween.
However, such suspensions cases experience shortcomings. For example, the object for display may be a small item with intricate details that are difficult to view without removing the object for display from its location sandwiched between the two pieces of planar parallel elastic film, which is undesirable. In addition, more complex suspension cases are expensive to manufacture.